A Prime life
by CyberKia
Summary: My version of Optimus' life (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Well... This is my first and probably last story! I apologize for my bad English (please have mercy). It 's the first chapter ... publish soon more! Thanks

I was born on a planet far from here. It was a world made entirely of metal, hot metal and vital. It was a peaceful planet, a strong empire of sentient robotic beings, committed to compassion, but now they have nothing left. The war between the Autobots, who fought for liberty, and the Decepticon, which exalted tyranny, had worn down to its guts.

Freedom, courage, peace, justice, these are the first words I remember. I was raised to be Prime, son of Primus, defender of Cybertron, protector and guide of all its inhabitants.

But in the end I just wanted to be a mech (that are defined to be of the male gender) like everyone else, but who from an early age he was able to remove the head of an enemy with a single blow of the sword or kill with precision using a high-powered laser cannon? Well, I knew how to do. And to think that the first time I handled a weapon I was sick all day!

Of my early life I remember the unconditional love of my parents, Maximus and Nova. My father was tall and strong, with a serious look buthe ws nice; he was a senator of the high council. My mother was beautiful, a goddess, and was one of the curators of the hall of records in Iacon, a sort of large historical library where he kept all knowledge of our planet. I loved that place: I remember having spent whole days, lost between the various pads and files.

The other strong bond of those years was with my older brother, Megatron. It was he who has saved me from the day that rebels broke into our house and killed before my eyes our parents. I was six orns old and I was afraid: a lot of on the floor, on the walls. I remember hiding under the dining room table. Then came my brother took me to the Autobot base, which has been my home for a long time.

In those days there was a driving Cybertron mech wise and brave, which I knew very well because he was a close friend of our parents: Sentinel Prime. He welcomed me with him and it became my adoptive father.

Sentinel was always very engaged in a battle or in a strategy meeting, so I was a younglin for all the base! As my guards were chosen Ratchet, a grumpy physician but with a big heart and a passion for his work, and Ironhide, a weapons specialist which had two, even three, great loves: his two guns and his Chromia.

My day passed slowly but were challenging: the morning was devoted to the study of mathematics, literature, history ... or how much I loved the story ... astronomy, physics. My teacher was Alpha trion, a wise old robot who ran the Hall of records from time immemorial (he was also a master of my parents). The afternoons were devoted to physical activities: hand to hand combat with Ultra Magnus, training with laser cannons with Hide, tactics and military strategy with Prowl, espionage whit Jazz.

I was so happy. But the same joy was not shared by my brother. Megatron was becoming more and more distant, sometimes it was hard to track through our bond spark. He claimed that all these ideas about freedom and free will would ruin me and all Cybertron. He egan to devote himself to politics, he argued our government was corrupt, that few had the power and the rest of the people was condemned to servitude. He embraced the ideology of the rebels, those same robot who killed our father and mother.

The situation had degenerated when Sentinel had noticed the symbols that had appeared on the right side of my helmet. These were the symbols that adorned his helmet: the symbols of the Prime.

I just remember it was a great feast, at that time I could not fully understand what it meant to become Prime. My training has intensified and my brother seemed more and more distant from me. Until the day I stopped altogether feel of all our bond. It was the day in which he posed to me his laser gun and shot me straight in the chest. Luckily for me I have not been hit in the spark, although at times I hoped that he did! I was so scared, confused, disoriented, and I felt a pain ever felt before. My brother towered over me, he had a wicked grin on his face. I was 10 orns old and I was afraid, but especially for the first time since I was born I was completely alone.

And while I was dying came Hide. Do not think I've ever seen him so scared in his life. I've heard called Ratchet, I saw him coming, he spoke to me but I did not understand, all sounds were muffled, I seemed to float in the air, there was no pain, no suffering only a great calm and warmth all around. That 's what you get when you die? I could not answer this question because I woke up a few days later in the infirmary of Ratchet, Sentinel sitting next to my bed, asleep, I saw his powerful chest rise and stoop rhythmically and I realized that I was alive! I ripped all the cables that I was connected and I jumped in Sentinel's, in that moment, I shed all the tears in my body.

It took a long, long time, but I recovered. I grew more and more days passed quickly, my studies intensified and practical activities are further heightened.

I had little time for friends. In addition to my two guardians and other adults of the base, I had formed a strong bond with a young mech by the name of Bubblebee, was a few orns younger than me, but he was a great mech, a trusted friend. I spent all my free time with him ... and the twins (when they were not punishment!): Skids and Mudflap. We were a indissoluble quartet, at least until I discovered a fascinating species, mysterious and dangerous at the same time: the females!

I knew the female was what I had learned watching me around. Hide and Chromia if they were always closed somewhere and always seemed to be out of breath when they were together; Ratchet and Moonracer instead were held hand in hand ... Jazz was with Prowl, so ...

I gave my very first kiss at the age of 15 orns old; her name was Astra and she was Prowl's niece. Needless to say, when our second in command knew about it, if he could he would put out my spark. Luckily Sentinel stopped him before! I do not know if I liked the femme, but I liked to kiss her! And was the first of a series fairly long! From this point of view, be a child of a Prime has its advantages. "Femme magnet," Chromia had dubbed and she had his reasons!

My life changed when I met what would become my "she", the one and only ... or so I thought at that time!

I was at a party for some important delegate or senator of the high council (can not remember exactly) and I was trying to hide from Astra and her friends. I ended up with the sit flat on the ground after hitting something or someone better. When I looked up that someone, I found myself in front of my eyes the most wonderful creature of the Universe. I never believed in love at first sight, I was like a warrior, I was not certainly a romantic person! But at that moment I had to think again. She spoke to me (screaming more than anything else!) And I could not understand a word of what she said, I was charmed with her great beauty ... her blue eyes, her gentle curves and delicate, the sound of her voice so melodious ... yes, I was truly in love!

Too bad she, after downloading all the rage on me and gone, leaving there gaping like an idiot.

I followed at least for me to say her name, I found it on the balcony of the east wing, was with other girls, her friends. I heard her laugh. I think my heart has skipped a few beats. Then a girl in armor yellow and pink noticed me and I think I recognized that. They interrupted their conversation and started staring at me. At that moment I wanted to disappear, but as I always said Kup "It's 20 seconds of courage." I was already burned 5 and I were still 15. Then I approached, I smiled politely at all and then I put my attention on "my" her. I apologized for what had happened, I introduced myself and asked his name. "Elita, Elita One" was her answer. Then he came over to me and whispered in auditory receptors "You know, you look cuter than on the picture." From that moment we were inseparable, despite Ultra Magnus was not particularly happy (Elita was the daughter of his sister).

When I was with Elita I was free, I could be myself, but she did not know of my recurring nightmares. I often thought my brother and in my dreams I relived the day he tried to kill me. Even though I was now old enough to have an apartment of my own, I often found myself sleeping on the floor next to the bed of Hide like when I was very small.

In my heart I always hoped that Megatron returned to be the brother of a time, but this would never happen again. He was the leader of the decepticons and I, in a future closer than I ever imagined, I would become his own worst enemy, I would become Prime.

I will never forget the day when Sentinel made me partaker of his plan to use the space bridge to move more Cybertronians possible in a new world, a world of peace, justice and freedom, a world without Cons. But that dream did not last long: I saw my father's ship be struck and drifting in space. I never heard from him. The last hope of ending this war had gone with my father.

Chain of Command, I fell on me like a boulder. I was 20 orns old, how could I lead an army in a war against my brother who was bigger, stronger and definitely better than me in combat? I fear not for myself, but for my people, my friends and especially my Elita. The fact that she was the companion of the Prime put her in grave danger.

I understand that the force was not in my own person, but in union with others. We have thus established a task force, a circle of trusted people to fight a war that had lasted for centuries.

I had to grow up quickly after the death of Sentinel, my life was so full, but I was still missing one thing, the most important: despite my fears for her safety, I asked Elita to become my sparkmate. We fought together againt our enemies and at the end of the battles, during the nights, our passion rose, but not enough for me anymore, I need her forever and the only way was to to join our spark.

We were in our secret place, the roof of our headquarters, when I asked her to be my sparkmate, we went to my apartment, I made sure to close the door and we had one of the best nights of our lives.

Although we had to grow up before their time because of the war, we were still very young (I was the Prime youngest ever in the history of Cybertron) and we thought we had so much time for us.

Megatron, however, did not think the same way.

We received a distress call from the youth sector: the Decepticon were attacking a building full of sparklings, younglings and femmes. I had no choice, I and my task force went immediately on the spot, but it was already too late: all the youth had been destroyed, piles of rubble everywhere, mangled corpses, sparklings weeping beside the bodies of mothers and on the tallest tower my brother looked proud havoc he had accomplished.

Though far, we had set ourselves in the eye. With a leap he launched from the tower and landed just a few meters from me. I was furious and, as I taught Sentinel, anger clouds the intellect. I was completely blind to the grudge and I threw myself at him. It was a fight without rules, a tangle of arms and legs without logic. I pulled out my sword and tried to pierce his chest, but did not succeed. He was more experienced than me, he was a warrior born. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the one hand like a doll and ended up against a wall. Stunned by the blow received I got up quickly enough and he was already on me again, before being enveloped by darkness and fear, the last thing I remember was the laser cannon Megatron pointed at me and his victorious grin. The words "This time I will not fail brother, this time you will die" accompanied my descent into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes after an interminable time. The view was blurred, senses still not fully awake, but I recognized the med bay and my Elita sleeping next to me. After a few seconds I heard the unmistakable voice of Ratchet, he was arguing with Hide and understand the subject they discussed was me, but I could not follow the whole speech. Elita then woke up, I heard her thank Primus and then call Ratchet, who, after repeating several expletives, it was decided to log off me from all those cables that bound me to the bed.

Once again I survived and Primus had blessed me. After a few days I was back in command of my troops on the battlefield.

But the surprises were not over. One afternoon I was called by Ratchet, the call was about Elita and it sounded urgent. I rushed to the med bay, Elita was sitting on a berth, looking down, her eyes full of energon and hands resting in her lap. I took her hands in mine, I hold her and I asked her what was wrong. She said one word: "Sparkling". The escalation of the war and the increasing lack of energon, had stopped our desire to expand the family, but Primus did not think so...the only thing I could say to Elita was: "Thank you ... I love you. "

The news spread immediately throughout the base, it was a night full of joy ... Cybertron had a future, a new heir, a new Prime.

What happens is that the blessings of Primus last only a short. Megatron went to the city of tyger Pax, a sacred place in which was kept the all spark, our source of energy and life. I could not let the city fall and I left immediately with my troops. Elita insisted on coming with me and in my heart I knew I had to insist that she will remain in Iacon, but she was so stubborn!

It was a tremendous battle, the troops of my brother were close, too close to the All Spark. I had no choice and I took the only possible decision: I throw the cube in space in the hope of being able to find ii a day before decepticon.

The anger of my brother became madness. He went in pursuit of the cube and he was lost in space. His troops withdrew and we had only to count the deads and woundeds.

I found Bee under a pile of rubble, he was badly wounded in the neck, he lost a lot of energon, but he was alive. I called Ratchet, who informerd us that the young scout Bumblebee would remain silent forever. Megatron was in person to reduce it this way: he had questioned him for hours to know our position, but our scout had not succumbed to the torture and my brother broke his vocal!

Then I tried to find Elita. When I tried to contact her through our bond I felt a sharp pain in the chest, I fell to the ground. Ratchet immediately analyzed my sistems, but he didn't scanned no major injuries. Then I turned around. Ultra Magnus was approaching and in his arms was a lifeless female body: Elita.

I thought I'd gone mad, the pain of the first days for the loss not only of my beloved, but also our sparkling was unbearable. But I knew I had to stay strong, not only for me but especially for my troops. I asked Ratchet add a mask to my battle helmet, a kind of protection from the outside world, I didn't want anyone seeing my pain. Since then I take it.

Cybertron was dying, a slow and painful death. And I was the one to blame, but my men continued to follow me, they continued to call me Prime ... but what kind of Prime was I? I had not even been able to protect my lover, as I could still protect my people? And while I stood in my self-pity, my brother went in searching of the All Spark. Crazy, I thought ... until we received news that Megatron had tracked the cube on a distant planet called Earth. I sent immediately my best scout Bumblebee.

Once again the little one didn't disappointed me: not only has tracked Megatron, but he had also indicated that my brother was in a sort of cryostasis from which it is difficult to be awakened.

But we were not the only ones to be mobilized: the Decepticons were already on Earth and certainly they already had a plan to awaken their leader and subtract the cube.

But Bee had already traced the human being who, without his knowledge (as we found out later), contained all the secrets of our spark. His name was Samuel Witwicky.

We landed a few days later. On this fascinating planet we needed nwe alt mode. I saw a truck, a Peterbilt 739 red and blue (I love the red and blue) and I added a personal touch of the flames (Ratchet said it with a wave of his hand while Hide told me that if he were a female would have tried with me ... since then our quarters are on opposite sides of the base!).

We met Sam and his girlfriend Mikaela. Together we found the all spark, but once again it cost one of us a great sacrifice. Bee was taken and tortured, Megatron was awakened, Jazz was killed, a city almost completely razed to the ground, but in the end we did it, we prevailed thanks to the great courage of Sam who was able to defeat Megatron.

That guy was able to do what I do for centuries have never accomplished: to kill the leader of the Cons. I looked at the body of my brother and I felt a sense of emptiness. I grabbed the last fragment of the All Spark: there was still hope.

A little time has passed since arrived new Autobots: Jolt, Ratchet's assistant, Mud and Skids, the terrible twins, Sides, our esthete, and our only female Arcee.

Proud, courageous, smart, and ... beautiful! Well... These were the first words that came to my mind when I rested my eyes on her. Perhaps I missed some processors because while she spoke to me I could not understand what she was saying, I was focused on those lips and that smile and those curves ... wow! Only Elita was capable of arousing such emotions in me! Maybe it was the forced abstinence, but my temperature levels reached the highest levels and Ratchet he's obviously noticed it. "Hey Prime, calm down or you'll burn" he told me per private com link. I was embarrassed, I felt like a youglilng on his first crush ... Well, think about it in cybertronians way I was not so old in fact ... Hide still called me "little"!

Over time we began to appreciate each other's company. We spent whole nights sitting on the beach of Diego Garcia stargazing and talking. It's been almost a year, my love for Arcee grew, but we were in the middle of a war, and I knew what I had to wait. I could not bear to lose her as I had lost Elita, I could not be that weak.

But Arcee did not think like me. One evening, as they sat side by side on the cliff, she approached me, took my face between his hands and kissed me without saying anything. She added: "I did not know how to tell you." In that moment I could have died ... and I would have died happy! I hugged her and kissed her passionately. "I love you" I whispered softly in the auditory receptors. "I love you more," she whispered to me, "but it must remain between us," she added. I nodded, I took her hand to help her to get up and we went to spend one of the most beautiful and crazy nights of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Decepticons' activities were almost non-existent. We had only ome contacts in different parts of the globe, but nothing big .

In the meantime, My relationship with Arcee grew, but we were carful so the others didn't notice it. For me it was hard not to smile when she entered a room, I almost could not suppress the urge to hold her and kiss her every time she was near me. Indeed Hide and Ratchet began to suspect something, often I picked them to giggle every time Arcee passed by. But maybe it was just my impression.

With Megatron out of the game, that period was paeceful. Again, however, Primus surprised us.

We have just returned from China. We fought and defeated a group of cons in the city of Shanghai and, well, the mission was not among the most successful: it ended with half of the industrial zone destroyed and some injuries (fortunately not serious) between the our human allies. To all this must be added, however, that while I was going to kill him, Demolisher has prophesied the return of a certain The fallen. The name aroused in me school memories, perhaps Alpha Trion had spoken about him in the past, but I was not sure.

We returned to Diego Garcia and we received an unexpected and decidedly unwelcome visit: director Galloway. Oh that man! He was a concentration of the worst human characteristics: arrogant, irritating, dull, and I could go on and on with praise! He came only to complain about something? Of everything to do with the Autobots!

That evening almost everyone was on leave, humans and bots. At the base had been watchkeeping personnel. In the hangar that served as our quarter we had been just me and Arcee. We went to her apartment and we spent the evening together. After you have completed our extracurricular activities, we went to have a little energon in the rec room. I do not remember how it started, but we began to chase around the tables like younglins. At one point I grabbed her by the waist, I turned towards me and I kissed her. Our kiss intensified and it was then that a deep voice said: "Am I interrupting something important?".

I dropped so fast form Arcee that I went straight to the ground. While my beloved knelt next to me, the other began to grin.

"I knew there was something between you two," said Ratchet with laughter "Primus will bless you!" And before either could say anything, our doctor has left continuing to talk about how beautiful it is to be young and in love.

The next day we were called for an extraordinary meeting with Galloway, Ratchet did not take off that stupid smile off his face ... at least until we were informed that the last fragment of the All Spark was stolen from the cons. I was furious, but I could not give in to emotions at the time. I did the only thing I thought was useful: I went to Sam.

Sam was no longer in California, he had moved across the country to attend a prestigious school. I sent Bee, he bruoght the kid t me and I explained Sam the situation. I was desperate and Sam did not want to listen any reason: he would not come with us. I could not blame him, in my heart I knew that the boy was right. So Bee and I kept him under surveillance, without being noticed.

And then Megatron arrived and took him. Just as he was to hurt Sam, I and Bee broke into the warehouse and rescued the kids: Bee took care of Mikaela and Leo, while I was protecting Sam.

My brother followed us. The GPS led me to an uninhabited area of the city, in a forest. It is here that the battle had begun. I'm bothered that Sam was safe and then I focused on the battle with Megatron. And then Grindor and Starscream came too, but for me the things were going well. I tried to send a message to my fellow Autobots, but they were still far apart. I faced the three cons, I struggled and eventually managed to get down Megatron, pull out Starscream's arm and break Grindor's face in two parts. I was hurt, but I was worried about Sam, so I started looking for him.

That one moment of distraction cost me a lot... everything: Megatron grabbed me by the shoulders and he stuck his sword into my spark. He pushed the knife deeper into my chest, lifted me off the ground and whispered to me "you're so weak brother." At that moment an explosion broke. I fell to the ground, I saw the terror in Sam's eyes, I told him the only thing he had to do "Run ... run Sam." Then it was oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I rewrote this chapter. I have to thank Sabela 21 for the advice she gave me and (I hope) she will continue to give me_**

* * *

Ouch! What the hell?

I opened my eyes and found myself bathed in light. And in the sand. A desert? But as I got there? And because everybody was shouting to get up. I was so tired. Then my processors started to work.

"Get up Optimus, you have to stop him!" cried Sam.

But who? I tried to get up but I had not the strength. I tried again but I was put down by a Decepticon that I had never seen. He whispered to me:

"My Matrix!."

The matrix? But of course: the matrix of leadership! Now I began to remember: the fight with the three cons, Megatron's sword in my chest, the darkness ... someone had used the Matrix to revive me! But I had no more energy.

"Get up Prime" Hide screamed to me.

But he had no idea how tired I was. I Could not get up! I looked at her and she was there, she was crying. I wanted to hug her and kiss her but I could barely stand up, and there was something important to do. An unknown bot (well... I hadnever seen him!) sacrificed himself for me. Using his pieces I received a firepower without similar and I flew up to the pyramid. I fought against my brother and against the Fallen. The first one is able to escape, the second was terminated.

On the big ship during the trip back to Diego Garcia, we have tried to put all the pieces together. Ratchet and Jolt had worked hard to revive the wounded, including me! Hide gave me an one hour lecture about the fact that he was my bodyguard and I would always have to stand beside him in battle ... and then there was her, my Arcee.

I thought of all the things I had lost, people who I had lost... or that I might lose... life is to short... I want to live every single moment without regrets!

In the hold of the ship we had everyone, even our human friends were there with us. Ratchet had just finished work on my last circuit and he whispered into my audio receptor:  
"Get up Prime, and go to her" he said looking at me before he continued "these few days have been hard for her"_**(AN: Thank Sabela21 for the advice).**_

I only learned later how Arcee had reacted to my death, how she broke down and cried for a whole night, only Ratchet could be near her.

And now there she was smiling at me. Oh Primus, she is so beautiful! I got up out of the berth, I walked slowly toward her, I touched her cheek with a finger and then with a sudden but sweet movement, I raised her in my arms; We both started laughing as sparkling. When her feet touched the ground again, she threw her arms around my neck and she kissed me with a passion entirely new. I do not know (and frankly I did not care) what the others were thinking. But I bet that many of them (both bots and human) had a shocked face. Yes!

Once back at Diego Garcia we resumed our usual routine, but with some joyful news. Arcee and I were now officially a couple and soon after we decided to join our spark. It was an intense and beautiful night!

One evening, after a wonderful interface, we found ourselves embrace in the berth. We cuddled, we touched each other, we talked... And then Arcee revealed to me her desire to have a family with a lot of our sparklings. I answered without thinking:

"I do not think it's a good idea."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew I had made a big mistake...very big! Her eyes became swollen and shiny, she got up from the berth and she ran out of my quarter and slammed the door. It took a few seconds before I realized how much I hurt her. I got up and ran towards Arcee's quarter. I could hear her crying and that sound broke my heart.

I gently knocked at the door, but she answered to me with so much sadness:

"Go away Optimus I want to stay alone."

I sat in the hallway near the door and I slammed my head again and again on the wall

"Idiot" I said.

I stood there, not moving, and I must have fallen asleep because the next morning I was awakened with a start by a bucket of water. Hide and Ratchet were and there was Arcee.

"The fool has spent the night here on the ground!" Hide said between laughs.

I was still not fully awake, but I knelt in front of Arcee

"Forgive me, I'm really an idiot."

She knelt in fornt of me and kissed me.

"It 's true, you were dumb! But you're an idiot terribly smexy" she whispered into my audio receptor.

Since then we had not addressed this issue for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Our alliance with the humans forced us to be very busy. Together with them, as well as search for traces of our enemies decepticons, tried to thwart any possible threat for the Earth. In addition, most of the past month had been used to fix our new base in Washington.

A series of hangars with all amenities especially for us Autobots: individual quarters, a large rec room with several installations to spend free time, a shower room worthy of the name, a gym where we could train with our human friends and a new structure that allowed Will and any human to talk to me directly looking at my face... All for us!

By the way, in all this I and Arcee began to share accommodation: we slept together every night ... when sleeping …

The last mission to which I have been involved with Lennox and Ratchet was negatively interesting. We traveled to the Ukraine, in a town called Chernobyl, a desolate place, devoid of life as a result of a nuclear reacton's outbreak in 1986. Will explain me this story during the flight.**  
**

The team formed by the men of NEST and a local agent entered the building and reached the reactor that caused the explosion. Will told me that he found a strange device attached directly to the reactor. It was then that the energon radiation levels skyrocketed and because the spectrum of emanations could only be a driller.

A driller is a creature of gigantic size that usually lives in the depths of the planets. If one of them is present here there can be only one explanation: it is controlled by someone!

And I knew exactly by who: Shockwave, one of Megatron's strongest and most ruthless warriors.

It is then that the driller came out of the ground, I chased after him, but he cast me aside. I turned and I grabbed my sword and shield; I was able to remove the tentacle with which he held the device. I put myself lying in a defensive position. Shockwave then appeared and after pronouncing my name disappeared again into the depths of the earth.

But the thing that really caught my attention was that device which seemed so strange to humans, but to me, and Ratchet was familiar: it was one of the power generators of the Ark, the ship my father Sentinel.

I was furious. Even Ratchet failed to soothe me. I got into the C17 and I was silent for all the hours of journey home. When we arrived at the airport, I did not expect anyone. I went away alone and I wandered the streets of the city aimlessly for at least 3 hours. When I got back to the base, everyone understood that I was angry and they were far away from me. Even my Arcee.

I lay there motionless until Charlotte Mearing came She was the new director of intelligence, technically she was our leader. I thought she was Galloway's female version, but I was wrong... in some ways she was much worse! But I had to admit she was also a lot smarter than him!

Despite this my consideration, I remained angry ... disappointed. But I could not stay so forever. so I transformed and I asked for clarification on the matter. And I've received it form the woman. She told me that they, too, until a few hours before, were unaware of the story.

After about an hour I was excited: Sentinel's ship was on the moon. This could mean that my father could still be alive, perhaps in a sort of stasis, but alive.

I proved to Arcee how happy I was and then I left for the moon with Ratchet. In the cargo we found Sentinel. He had no energy, but he was still working. We took him to the base and that night I would have reactivated him with the help of the matrix of the leadership.

As we ready to reactivate Sentinel, Bee told me that Sam with his new girlfriend Carly had reached us. Now we were really all there.

"Let us begin" I could not wait any longer. I entered the matrix in the spark of my father and he went online. He did not know where he was, he was disoriented, confused and he hit me, knocking me to the ground.

"Son? Is that you? "And he hugged me. It's been a long time since I cried and I did not care that my fellows regarded me weak. At that moment I was not Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, the warrior can kill enemies with your bare hands ... I was just Optimus, the youngling who had lost his family and now he had found it again.

The days have gone faster, I showed Sentinel our new home.

Maybe it was just my impression, but it seemed that my father was hiding something. But as I always say Arcee: "You worry too much!" But remained a strange feeling.

One day I and Sentinel went out and we drove to reach a desolate but majestic place. We transformed and, how when I was little, we began to look at the horizon. I offered him the matrix of leadership, but he refused it. And then he headed on our way back without waiting me.

As I was returning to Washington, I received an emergency call from Ratchet. There was a loud noise, I only managed to understand the word "betrayal." I panicked and I sped up.

When I arrived at the base, almost everything had been destroyed. There were many wounded among humans and between the Autobots. Ratchet was screaming.

I entered the hangar and I transformed. Inside were Lennox, Sam and Charlotte Mearing. As I watched the massacre, the director yelled at me, blaming me for what was going on ... and he was right: I told them who to trust. I was wrong.

I was petrified. How could my father betray us all and himself in this way? But the bad news was not over. Ratchet came up to me, he took me by the arm and he led me outside. While we were walking slowly and we entered into the base, I saw Sam and Bee leaning against the fence outside. Bee was crying.

I was confused and scared and I asked our doctor "Arcee?"

His response initially reassured me.

"She's fine," said Ratchet "You'll need her after what I will show you."

We walked around the corner. In the middle of the courtyard there was a pile of rusty metal material, a shapeless and indefinite mass, rubble. But when I approached, everything was claer to me: Ironhide!

Too much pain, too much anger. I slumped to the ground, without even noticing Arcee was already close to me, she was embracing me and caressing me, whispered to me words of comfort in our native language.

But I kept looking for my father through our bond. It was hard but I did it. I hugged Arcee and I told her that I had to stop this madness.

I reached Sentinel. He was about to turn the pillars, surely he would bring reinforcements with the aid of the space bridge. I had to stop him and I threw myself on him with all the anger in my body. But how could I defeat the mech who taught me everything I know, including the fight?

In fact, with ease, my father landed me and he pointed his sword at my throat. He did not kill me, he just gave me a lesson and before leaving he told me:

"Be thankful that I have not killed, over time you will understand."

"It is not over yet" I said through gritted teeth.

I came back to base, my spark was in turmoil. It took me a bit of time before I calm down.

I had just managed to compose myself, when the director Mearing came to look forme

"I need to tell you something very important Prime" and I knew that when the woman was using my title and not my name, could not be anything good.


	6. Chapter 6

"The United Nations have decided for your exile," she told me without emotion.

Exile? But how the hell ... Exiles? We? After all we've done to this planet!

But it was not the time to lose my head and, as calmly as I could show, I simply replied "Freedom is a right. Will honor your request. "I could not help but notice the incredulous looks of my fellow soldiers, on their faces I could see the pain, the anger, they all disappointed by a new betrayal. And that was what I felt too.

In silence, we stacked to reach the launch pad that would take us where we did not even know, the only thing we were sure that, once again, we were losing our home. But it could not end like this. I would never let anyone hurt my autobots, my human friends Sam, Lennox and Epps ... and the Earth.

I decided and informed my soldiers through commlink: "We will not go without a fight," and I explained my plan in full. All were delighted.

It was a simple plan, but to make it work no humans had to be aware of it. At this point I did not trust anybody anymore.

I knew my brother and he would have drawn any tactical advantage of this situation. What would you do if your enemies were all crammed into the same place at the same time, without weapons at their disposal? Well, I'd kill them all! So we thought quickly about how to enter in the first rocket booster that would be detached from the Xantium. The Wrecker and Que were smart (as usual) and they arranged everything.

And we started the skit. The ship's cargo, security checks and greetings to our human friends. Lie to Sam was very hard for me, but it was necessary. The boy's eyes were red and swollen, he was crying. If I had looked into his face, our staging very likely would have gone up in smoke. Arcee was next to me and he held my hand. Her grip became stronger when she realized that I was failing. Then I turned around and we went on Xantiun.

We took place on the ship. The motors are turned on and everything started to shake. Arcee was sitting next to me, her face was apologetic and she forcefully grabbed the seat. I put my hand over her, and just at the moment when the ship came off the ground, I whispered "I'm with you, everything will be fine."

After a few seconds, the first rocket booster, in which we were, came off and landed in the Atlantic Ocean, a few miles from the coast and the city of Boston.

As I expected my brother had sent his minions Starscream to finish the job. While trying to figure out if all were well, we saw a jet in the sky throwing a missile and then a large and noisy explosion. The Xantium had gone to pieces. But we were all well and once it reaches the coast, we took information on our enemies' situation.

Sentinel had brought the pillars in Chicago. We began a desperate race to the city. I think none of us was really ready for what we faced: the suburbs of Chicago was almost completely razed to the ground, the idea was to isolate the city to complete the layout of the pillars, activate the deck space and bring Cybertron into Earth's atmosphere. Sentinel and Megatron's insane plan was this: to rebuild our home planet thanks to the forces of 6 billion humans.

Bee in the meantime had managed to track Sam's cell phone signal; he had discovered that Dylan Goud had kidnapped Carly and brought her to Chicago. Even Sam was now there to try to rescue her.

We reached him.

Epps and other men who had been in NEST were with Sam.

Sam was incredulous and at the same time he was really happy to see us. We moved together toward the center of the city, we tried not to get noticed but Shockwave and the Driller found us in a short time. They had taken the my trailer ... damn it!

We split into three teams: while the wrecker kept at bay Shockwave, I covered the escape of the other and I recovered my trailer; the rest of the Autobots covered Sam and the other humans who were trying to climb a building to bring down the main pillar that held the bridge active space.

I hooked the flight system and I launched toward the Driller. It was tearing apart the building on which our human friends had placed. I turned off forever the spark of that monster, but I was not fast enough to avoid Shockwave's bullet. I got hit and in the fall I ended up stuck in the wires of a crane.

And the more I wriggled, the more wires gripped me. Fortunately, the Wrecker had observed the scene and they were already coming to my aid.

Although I was flipped upside down, from the high place I could see the other Autobots: Que, Bee, Ratchet, Mirage, Sides and Arcee had been taken prisoner. They were surrounded by five decepticon.

Among them was Soundwave, popular among enemies and friends for his ruthlessness. I could not see clearly, but I saw Que fall. That monster shot him twice, and our friend had died.

I was helpless and frustrated, I could not protect my comrades. Things got worse when Soundwave grabbed Bee and he pushed him forward. I quickly realized that I was losing my friend... I was desperate. Then I received a message from Wheelie and Brain "Boss, with this we take our leave." I did not get what they meant. Then I saw a Decepticon ship hit a building and crashing to the ground. The two small bot had sacrificed themselves for us. I saw Bee target and kill Soundwave. There was still hope.

The wreckers tried to work quickly to free me. As soon as I could, I launched in aid of my friends. Burned with anger towards my father, my brother, decepticons, the war that had lasted for many years. I launched into battle, I joined my mechs who bravely held their positions. I was firing wildly, then I pulled the swords. A shot to the right, one to the left, my enemies were falling one after the other. I caught up Shockwave with a leap. I hit him and I shouted "Now, DIE." Then with his gun I hit the main pillar and the bridge is disabled.

Sentinel went on a rampage and he walked towards me. He talked about the fact that I should be grateful because he had brought Cybertron ... something that I should have stayed in my place. I knew exactly what I was my place between him and our true, even if new home. Cybertron was lost, I was not its preotector. Now I had to protect Earth and its inhabitants.

It was a tough fight, not equal. He could expect my moves. But he was slower than me and, when he realized that I could beat him, he called to his aid his army from the sky. I could not defeat them, the Decepticon ships were crushing me. But my soldiers were there for me and they kept the battle with the Sentinel until I got back on my feet.

Shot after shot, sword against sword, a moment of distraction cost me a lot: Sentinel sank his knife in my right shoulder and he pulled off my arm. It was a sharp pain, I lost energon like a fountain and fell on his knees. Then I was struck again, this time to the left shoulder. I thought I'd lost the other arm. Instead Sentinel was limited to drag me to the ground My face rubbed on the metal surface of the bridge by issuing many small sparks.

And when my father raised his sword with the intent to behead me, my only thought was not for my life taht was about to end. My only concern was for my Arcee, for our time together that would have been lost, all the time that there would be denied. And just as I was resigned to accept my fate, my brother appeared out of nowhere. He struck Sentinel and he put him out of action. He was babbling something about the control of the planet Earth was supposed to be his and then he proposed a temporary truce, only to add "On the other hand... what would you be without me, Prime?"

My answer was not long in coming.

"It 's time to find out" I grabbed my axe, I hit Megatron until he dropped to his knees and I sank the blade into his head. With one fluid motion, I pulled with all my strength and I beheaded my brother.

I then dropped my axe on the floor, I grabbed the rifle of my brother and I approached slowly toward my father. In pitiful attempt to save his life, Sentinel justify his despicable actions masquerading behind the "right cause" ... bullshit!

"You have not betrayed me" I said "You have betrayed yourself" and without further hesitation I shot him twice, once a spark and once in the head.

I felt so tired, so weak. I dropped Megatron's rifle and I waited for the others.

Bee came almost immediately. Sam was with him. The boy looked at me and I nodded.

Then I saw him jump to his Carly. I smiled while watching the gentle effusions between the two young humans.

I did not realize that Arcee had approached me. I found delicate arms and hands that grabbed me from behind, I felt his head gently rested between my shoulders.

I turned around, I hugged her, I did not have the strength to lift her towards me, so we both ended up on the ground. I took her in my lap and I leaned my forehead on his.

"I was really afraid of losing you," he whispered, then she kissed me passionately. Our beautiful moment, however, was cut short by our doctor.

Ratchet was complaining about the extra work that would have incurred to repair all the damage. With a menacing look he is directed to me and Arcee.

"Stop immediatly you two!" he said in a too high voice tone "You'll have plenty of time to make us beautiful baby Prime" and added as he headed Bee "Optimus you have need immediate attention ... undertsood? "

I reluctantly released Arcee from my arms and I stood up. I staggered. I had lost, as well as the entire right arm, too much energon.

But we won, the war was over. The Decepticon leader and his army had all been eliminated, including Sentinel. The remaining cons had vanished, but it was not difficult to find them: without their leader were nothing!

And for me and my Autobot .. well, I had a good hunch: it would be the beginning of a new era!


End file.
